Rise Of Darkness
by CrystallineWolf
Summary: New tournaments, new teams and a new member. But the new addition to the Bladebreakers holds many secrets, the biggest being that she's...Black Dranzer. And she's out to steal some bit beasts.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Beyblade or it's characters, however I do own any unknown characters, the plot and the human form of Black Dranzer.

Rated R for Language, Violence and Adult Themes 

**Ages:**

Kai – 16

Tyson – 14

Kenny - 13

Ray – 15

Max – 14

Black Dranzer (human form) – 15

All character in G-Rev outfits.

* * *

**_Rise of Darkness_**

"Boris sir, it's almost finished" spoke an abbey worker

"Excellent" replied the Russian man looking up from his work he glanced over at the man who had just spoken to him, just behind the young worker was a large human sized glass cylinder, contained in the giant test tube was a young female teen suspended in dark blue liquid,

"We're just finalizing the last few details," said the man as he turned back to the large computer before him.

'My plan is going perfectly, there is no way of us failing, Black Dranzer will easily claim possession of the seven legendary beasts, and then with their combined power BioVolt will rule the world' Boris broke out into evil laughter after those last few thoughts, then with an evil smirk went back to what he was doing.

* * *

"Boris she's ready" a voice cut through the silence which had fallen upon the room, with a smirk Boris stood up and walked over to the large glass cylinder, peering into the dark blue liquid he started at the person inside. The blue liquid inside the tank began to glow red, powerful energy radiating off the being inside, the glass began to shatter and the blue fluid spilled over the floor, and the girl inside fell to the ground with a thud, her thin form shaking violently as she coughed to clear her lungs of any unwanted fluids. 

"Black Dranzer, are you ready to fulfill your mission" Boris spoke staring down at the girl who looked to be about 15 years of age, slowly getting to her feet the girl looked up at the Russian man, her blood red orbs narrowed in disgust at the sight of him, she stood naked soaked by the liquid she had been suspended in, the dark blue fluid dripping off her pale body, she had a perfect figure with long legs, firm stomach, large breasts and a beautiful face with long knee length jet black hair, the colour for which she was named.

"I am always ready," she hissed back,

"Good, get changed, we leave soon" Boris handed the girl some clothes for her to change into, turning on her heels she left the room, walking down the long dark halls she soon found an empty room. After a few minutes she came back out wearing a black tank top, with a black pleated mini skirt, black gloves that reached her elbows and knee high black boots, her nails were also painted black and her once wet hair was now dry and tied back though a few stray strands framed her face and hung over her blood red orbs.

"Here you'll need this" when she re-entered the room Boris handed her a black and red beyblade, it looked a lot like her old one but upgraded,

"Now go to Japan and find the Bladebreakers, you must join their team" with those last few words Boris left the room,

"Miss, we must get going" came the voice of an abbey worker as he handed her a black backpack stuffed with spare clothes, Black Dranzer smirked which only unnerved him further. Turning she followed him along with a few other people out of the abbey.

* * *

"Come on Tyson you're not trying hard enough" spoke Ray looking up at the navy haired teen, 

"I am OK" shot Tyson glaring over at the Chinese teen,

It had been a year since the world championships and the Bladebreakers were now training for some upcoming tournaments, Tyson who was now out of shape had some serious training to be done,

"At this rate were never going to be able to keep our title for long" sighed Kenny who was sitting off to the side with Dizzi in his lap. Today the Bladebreakers were at a special training center, situated in the BBA's main building, Mr. Dickenson had offered it to them. With a soft crash Tyson's gray blade flew from the dish and landed near his feet,

"Hey Max you wanna have a battle?" Tyson asked as he picked up his blade,

"Yeah sure" the blond answered running over to his friend the two got ready,

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" the two teens launched their blades into the dish, which then began to circle each other waiting for the right moment to attack.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Tokyo she had no choice but to ignore the stares, everyone was looking at her with their mouths hanging open unable to believe that such beauty was even possible. 'The BBA' she thought to herself, stepping inside the black haired teen was meet by a young man, 

"How may I help you miss?" he asked politely

"I wish to see Mr. Dickenson" Black Dranzer spoke back, trying her best to sound polite thought failing miserably,

"Right this way" the young man led Black Dranzer to a door,

"He's right in here" spoke the man, knocking on the door he opened it for the red eyed girl before turning and leaving, stepping inside she was meet with the sight of an old man sitting at a desk quickly writing words onto sheets of paper,

"Well hello, how may I help you young lady?" asked Mr. D when he looked up and noticed that he now had company,

"I want to join the Bladebreakers" Black Dranzer got right to the point, which left Mr. Dickenson somewhat stunned,

"Umm I'm very sorry miss but we aren't adding any new members"

"No you don't understand, I want to join the Bladebreakers" she hated having to ask things twice,

"Well you would have to ask them yourselves, umm right this way please" Mr. Dickenson stood up and lead the black haired teen to another room, glancing inside she saw Max and Tyson were having a beyblade battle while Ray and Kenny where sitting off to the side, yet she couldn't spot Kai anywhere,

"Umm I'll leave you to talk to them" spoke Mr. D before walking off, narrowing her eyes Black Dranzer walked into the training room, noticing the female teen Tyson and Max stopped their battle to see what she wanted,

"Hey," Tyson waved to her but got no response,

Walking up to Tyson, she once again wasn't hesitant in asking her question,

"I want to join the team" she spoke in a stern voice,

"Huh, wha? Oh umm" Tyson was somewhat shocked by the request

"Well we aren't really taking on new members but if you're good enough then we might reconsider" spoke Max.

Looking her up and down Tyson seemed to quickly make up his mind without even bothering to ask the other members of the team, although by the looks on their faces they seemed quite happy to have such a girl around them 24/7.

"Uh, well we'll have you around for awhile to see how good you are, then maybe..."Tyson answered but was cut off by a cold voice, a tall well build figure stepped from the shadows not looking too happy,

'Kai' upon seeing her old master Black Dranzer couldn't help but smirk at him

"No one just walks in and joins my team" he spoke in a harsh voice,

With a sly smirk and an evil glint in her blood red orbs Black Dranzer walked over to Kai, stopping mere centimeters from the leader she looked up at him smiling,

"And I refuse to have a girl on the team either" Kai was glaring down at her, his crimson eyes narrowed in disgust. Completely ignoring his statement Black Dranzer continued to look him up and down before speaking,

"Hmm you smell good" her voice sounding sweet and seductive as she licked her lips,

"What?" frowning in confusion and slight anger the Russian teen glared even harder down at the sexy young female teen,

"You heard me," she whispered back tracing her index finger down his left cheek still a sly look on her pretty face. Not liking what she was doing or trying to do Kai slapped her hand away and narrowed his eyes further,

"Get out now" his cold harsh voice sliced threw the air like a knife sending a chill down the spine of all in the room, except one. The jet black haired girl stood unfazed by him, that sly seductive look never leaving her features, Black Dranzer soon began to move but not in the direction Kai had planed. She began to slowly circle him, never taking her blood red orbs off him, staying where he was Kai just watched her move around him.

"Now you don't really want me to leave" she spoke still circling him like a predator stalking it's prey, the others stood dumbfounded by what they were witnessing, stopping behind him she ran a finger down his spine, sending a slight shiver through his body, then placing her hands on his shoulders as well as her chin she whispered something in his ear,

"Now come on, wont it be fun to have me around" her cool breath tickling his neck, as she spoke the last word she kissed the side of his face the proceeded to nibble his earlobe, growling deep in his throat Kai pushed Black Dranzer backwards where she fell to the floor with a gasp of shock,

"Get off me" Kai snapped angrily as he stormed from the room, but before he reached the door Black Dranzer pulled out a black and red beyblade which she launched right at Kai's back,

"Kai!" Tyson shouted in an attempt to worn Kai of the danger, but instead of attacking Kai her blade shot right past him and hit the opposite wall, where it rebounded back and landed in front of him spinning wildly, glaring daggers at the black blade Kai turned round to face the female teen who was still smirking at him, that look she had unnerved him, making him feel uncomfortable around her and yet she also looked strangely familiar,

"Come on Kai let her join, she seems really good" Max spoke watching Kai closely

"Yeah she seems quite good," added Kenny

"No" shot Kai glaring ever harder, with that he turned on his heels and continued his way out of the room, till the sound of the others gasping caught his attention.

Looking back around he noticed that the four teens were staring at the black blade, looking down himself he got a small shock to see it glowing dark black, with the sound of an almost familiar screech the black lights expanded covering the room in darkness, the evil energy radiating around the room, till finally it all ceased. The strange feeling gone and light once again filed into the room,

"Wow!" gasped Tyson

"Wicked!" yelled Max

"You're diffidently on the team" spoke Ray

'Excellent' thought Black Dranzer, now that she was with the Bladebreakers it would only be a matter of time,

"Hang on what's your name?" asked Kenny looking over at the girl, the question caught her off guard, she had never thought of what to call herself, and if she said Black Dranzer that would surely give her away, glancing out the window she noticed dark clouds gathering and small droplets of rain beginning to fall, she then got an idea,

"Rain" she blurted out,

"Excuse me?" spoke Ray

"Rain Amber Dalzck" she replied,

"Well then welcome to the Bladebreakers Rain," cheered Tyson with a huge smile, Kai growled deep in his throat his eyes narrowed before turning and leaving,

"Now lets go get something to eat," he added

"Yeah alright" Max agreed,

So together the Bladebreakers (minus Kai) and Black Dranzer who would now have to get use to being called Rain left the training center and headed off towards a small café for lunch.

* * *

Soon after lunch the Bladebreakers and Black Dranzer headed back to the hotel they were staying at till heading off for the next tournament. Tyson and Max sat down on the couch and began to watch TV while Ray and Kenny worked on upgrading Driger's blade, Kai who had already come back went silently off to his room and Black Dranzer went into the kitchen. 

"Umm guys" spoke Ray after some minutes

"Yeah" replied Max turning around to look at the neko-jin

"Where's Rain going to sleep?" was his question, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at Ray,

"Well we can't really make her sleep on the couch," spoke Kenny

"She could share my bed" added in Tyson with a smile

"How 'bout no" came Ray's answer, with a groan Tyson turned back to the TV leaving Max, Ray and Kenny to figure it out,

"She might have to share a bed," Kenny thought out loud

"Well Kai has the biggest room so I guess if it's ok with him and Rain then...yeah" said Ray

"Fine by me" Max said as he too went back to watching TV,

"I'll go ask," said Ray as he got up and headed in the direction of Kai's room.

Knocking on the door he waited for a reply before opening the door and stepping in,

"Umm hey Kai, we figured that it would...umm work out best if Rain shared your room" stuttered Ray watching Kai closely wounding weather the Russian teen would yell at him or not, upon hearing his words Kai sent a death glare at Ray, catching sight of the glare Ray started to talk quickly about all the reason why,

"I mean yours is the biggest and you're normally out anyways, and...well umm yeah, please be ok with that" nearing the end of his sentence Ray's talking slowed down,

"I wasn't the one that wanted her on the team in the first place, yet now you want me to share my room with her" Kai growled at the neko,

"Sorry, but it's all we could come up with" mumbled Ray as he slowly left the Russian, turning away from Kai's room Ray went to go and find Black Dranzer.

* * *

Sitting silently at the kitchen table Black Dranzer stared out the window, till she was snapped back to reality by the sound of a phone ringing, with a growl she reached into the back pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small red mobile phone, 

"Hello" she answered,

"Hello Black Dranzer, how are things going?" asked the person on the end of the line

"Perfectly, at the moment I'm sitting in the kitchen of the Bladebreakers hotel room, we'll be leaving for the tournament in Australia in less than a week"

"Excellent, but remember why I got you to join their team my phoenix"

"I don't forget a thing Boris" she spat glaring at the highly polished floor,

"Good, I'll call again" with that the phone went dead, 'I'm not YOUR phoenix Boris' she growled in her head angry at the nickname Boris had given her, she belonged to no one least of all Boris. Soon after she put her phone away the door to the kitchen opened and Ray came in,

"Hey" Ray greeted but he only got a glare in reply

"Umm you'll be sharing rooms with Kai for the mean time, once we get to Australia I'm sure Mr. Dickenson will get a hotel with more beds" finding that Black Dranzer gave no reply Ray left with a sigh, 'She's almost as bad as Kai' the Chinese teen thought to himself as he headed back to the main room where the others were.

* * *

Relaxing for the rest of the day it wasn't long before the sky became dark and night had fallen upon the city. After having dinner the Bladebreakers soon began to get ready for bed, stepping into the large room Black Dranzer spotted Kai lying on the queen sized bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, at the present time he was still in his normal clothes. With a smirk Black Dranzer walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of Kai, feeling the extra weight not that she was that heavy Kai opened a crimson orb to peer over at her, his sight only resting on her form for a few second before closing his eye again. Staring at his resting form Black Dranzer looked her new leader up and down a number of times, giving a soft sigh she then went over to her bag and took out of few pieces of clothing then heading off towards the adjoining bathroom got changed. 

Soon after Black Dranzer came out of the bathroom Kai entered after her, as they walked past one another Kai shot her a glance only to be stunned to see her smirking back at him like always, slamming the door shut Kai proceeded to get changed into his black boxer shorts. Back in the bedroom Black Dranzer lay herself down on the soft mattress, she had gotten changed into a silk black singlet top with the words 'I'm not a bitch, I'm the bitch' written in dark red bold letters, and black boxers to match with a small red cartoon devil on the left pant leg, her long black hair was let lose and flowed across the bed like a sheet of black silk. Hearing the sound of a door being opened she glanced over to see Kai re-entering the room, she smirked evilly at him, staring at his six-pack and firm chest. Just glaring back at her Kai lay down and turned off the light, it seemed as though they were the last two in bed seeing as complete and utter silence had now fallen upon the hotel room. In the darkness of the room the only source of light was that of two eyes, blood red light glowing from them, till finally the person who wasn't really a human but a bit beast closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, being in human form for such a long time was already starting to wear her out.

* * *

So what did you think, should I continue or stop while I'm ahead. Please review I love knowing what others think of my work. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Slowly pale eyelids fluttered upon to reveal blood red eyes, blinking a few times to get use to the bright light the figure sat up, glancing around the large room she spotted a male figure lying next to her, he was on the edge of the bed with his pale back facing her, Black Dranzer smirked at him, leaning over she brushed back his blue gray bangs and whispered soft words in his ear,

"Wakey wakey Kai" as a response the male teen groaned before opening his crimson orbs, Looking up Kai was faced with a beautiful young face, her pale skin looked smooth and sleek and a pair of piecing red eyes stared down at him. Growling deep in his throat Kai pushed the girl back and got out of bed, looking down at the clock beside the bed he read it as 4:45am. Glaring at the clock he then strode into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Good morning" came the cheerful sound of Max as he stepped into the kitchen,

"Morning Max" replied Kenny. It was now about 7:30am, Kenny and Ray had recently gotten up, and were now making breakfast, well Ray was. Kai and Rain were just sitting silently at the kitchen table, both had their arms crossed over their chest and eyes closed, lost in thought. Max joined them at the table patiently awaiting breakfast,

"Tyson still asleep?" asked Ray as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of the blond,

"Yep" replied the blue eyed teen with a sigh,

"Well he better get up soon" a cold icy voice bit through the air,

"Kai, you know Tyson, he wont be up for hours" responded Kenny, Kai's only reply was to growl deep in his throat.

* * *

"It's still early, how can you make me get up, put a hold on training for a few more hours so I can go back to sleep" moaned Tyson as Ray dragged him to a nearby park where they where planning on training for the day,

"Would you quite your whining" shot Ray getting annoyed with Tyson's attitude over training, setting up near a beyblade dish they began their training for the day, Max and Ray where first up for battle,

"Ok you two ready?" asked Kenny his laptop open,

"You bet," grinned Max,

"Alright 3...2...1...Let It Rip!"

"Go Driger!"

"Go Draciel!"

Both blades shot into the dish before they began to spin wildly around each other,

"Driger attack!" yelled Ray his gray blade going in for the kill,

"Draciel defense!" Max counter his attack with great skill that sent Ray's beyblade flying back but luckily it never fell from the dish,

"Draciel attack again!" shot Max his bright green blade quickly closed the gap between itself and Ray's gray blade before delivering the final blow, which then sent the gray blade from the bowl where it then slowed to a stopped,

"Hey great battle Max" cheered Tyson jumping up and down,

"Good job" smiled Ray

"Hey you too Ray" grinned the blond,

"So who's going to battle next?" asked Tyson

"You and Rain" spoke a cold voice

"Huh" looking up to find the source of the voice the navy haired teen saw Kai sitting in the tree above him,

"Well ok" answered Tyson as he pulled out his blade and stepped up to the dish, Rain following soon after, she had been leaning against the same tree Kai was sitting in,

"Now's my chance to gather some data on Rain" mumbled Kenny

"3...2...1...Let It Rip" both blades where launched into the dish, Tyson's Dragoon blade went straight to the center of the dish while Black Dranzer's ebony blade spun laps around the edge of the dish, a sly smirk spread across her beautiful face,

"Now attack!" snapped Black Dranzer, her black and red blade glowed an eerie raven colour as it shot towards Tyson's,

"What the?" gasped Tyson as his beyblade was knocked straight from the dish where it hit a nearby tree leaving a rather large dent in the rough bark,

"Wow" gasped Kenny as he rapidly typed away on his laptop,

"What amazing power, and without a bit beast" Kenny was shocked, even Kai was somewhat impressed with the power Rain's blade held

"How in the world do you get your beyblade so powerful when you haven't got a bit beast?" asked Tyson as he went to retrieve his own blade

"Skill I guess" replied Rain with a shrug pretending not to know when the real answer was that she was the bit beast powering the beyblade.

* * *

"So Kenny when do we leave for the Australian tournament?" asked Max looking over at the brunette,

"Um well the tournament starts on Thursday but Mr. Dickinson has booked our flight for Wednesday so we'll arrive the day before the tournament starts" explained Kenny

"Cool so we leave in two days," grinned Max

'Excellent the sooner we get to Australia the quicker I can start my search for the first legendary bit beast' thought Rain smirking to herself,

"Oh well lets get back we've been out here training for about four hours" spoke Ray getting up off the ground where he had been resting,

"Yeah, well if that's ok with you Kai" said Max looking over at the silent captain,

"Whatever" was the response the blond teen received,

"That's good enough for me" grinned Tyson who also stood, the Bladebreakers then made their way back to the hotel they where staying at.

* * *

"Oh yeah Australia here we come!" cheered Tyson as he ran about the airport,

"Tyson would you calm down!" shot Ray glaring at the navy haired teen,

"Sorry I'm just totally excited"

"We know," sighed Kenny

"Last call for Japan to Australia!" called a female voice over the PA system,

"Well that's our flight" spoke Mr. D as he and the Bladebreakers made their way over to the flight gate,

"We hope you enjoy your flight" spoke a young woman as she took the tickets from Mr. D before leading the Bladebreakers to their seats. In the plane they sat in pairs along the window aisle, at the front sat Ray and Kenny behind them sat Max and Rain and then much to his dislike Kai was stuck next to Tyson, who then had Mr. Dickinson behind him.

* * *

"This is going to be wicked, another tournament and in Australia it'll be like old times again" grinned Tyson almost jumping out of his seat with excitement which greatly annoyed Kai who lent his left elbow against the thin window sill, 'This is going to be a long flight' the slate haired teen thought to himself with a sigh glancing across at Tyson before setting his sight out the plane window.

* * *

"Tyson would you just shut up already!" snapped Kai glaring at the navy haired teen, his sudden outburst caught the attention of almost everyone in the plane,

"No" came the quick response, Kai growled deep in his throat while Tyson stuck his tongue out at him before turning away. Near the front of the plane laugher could be heard, like always it was Max, bursting full of energy, for almost the entire trip he had been telling Rain jokes only she never even smirked at them while each time Max burst out laughing thinking them to be the most hilarious in the world,

"Would you stop telling jokes already" snapped Rain glaring at Max, her blood red eyes flashing with hatred,

"What? Well no, I've still got tones left to tell," giggled Max before he went on to tell another joke, sighing in frustration Rain rose from her seat and walked to where Kai and Tyson were sitting just two rows back, grabbing Tyson by the collar of his red jacket she pushed him to the floor and then took his seat next to Kai,

"Hey what was that for?" Tyson shot as the stood up

"Go sit next to your friend, he's driving me crazy" replied Rain as she relaxed back in her seat

"Well ok" smiled Tyson who seemed quite happy with the idea, sitting by Max the two teens began to laugh at something Max had just said, most probably another lame joke.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure how much longer I could last before I killed him" spoke Kai as he lent over to speak softly to Rain, as a response she winked back before closing her blood red orbs.

* * *

"Alright Australia!" cheered Tyson and Max as they jumped around in excitement,

"Don't they ever shut up" Rain whispered to Kai, who in response shook his head. The Bladebreakers and Mr. D had recently landed in Sydney Australia, and where now on a BBA bus headed for the hotel they were going to stay in. Tyson and Max both sat at the front of the bus while Ray sat a few seats behind, Kenny sat on the opposite side to Tyson and Max, then Kai was sitting on the back seat by the window while Rain sat in front of him. Quite a large number of seats between them and the other four Bladebreakers. Finally pulling up by the hotel the teens along with Mr. D got off the bus and headed into the hotel where they then were given a hotel room to stay in while the tournament was up and running.

* * *

"There you go boys, and girl, there are six rooms each with a single bed, which room you take is up to you, I must get going for now, but I will be back within a few hours, so feel free to do what you wish in the meantime" explained Mr. D before he left. Silently Kai walked off towards one of the rooms choosing that as his, following suit Rain did the same picking out her room. Quickly dumping their stuff in a room Max and Tyson sat down to watch T.V while Kenny began typing away on Dizzi and Ray went off for a walk.

* * *

Black Dranzer sat on her bed, glancing around the room she found it to be simple but luxurious, with soft carpet and silk sheets on the bed, coloured curtains draped across the window and simple pieces of furniture in the corner. Sighing she lay back, dark red orbs staring at the pearly white ceiling, till a vibration in her skirt pocket caught her attention, pulling out her phone she answered with a grunt,

"Hello Black Dranzer" came the voice on the other line

"What do you want," she snapped not wanting to hear his voice and hoping to be able to hang up soon,

"No need to get angry" Boris replied

"Say what needs to be said then go," Rain hissed

"Fine, are you in Australia yet?" he asked

"Of course I am" snarled Rain

"The tournament should be starting within a few days, make sure you get the first bit beast" hissed Boris

"Do you really think that I wont" shot the black haired girl

"Just making sure you remembered your role, I can't have you getting sidetracked"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snarled

"Never mind, just don't screw this up" snapped Boris before the line went dead, Rain growled to herself as she threw her phone across the room in anger,

"If that's how you treat your own things I'd hate to see how you handle other peoples stuff" came a cool voice from the door. Looking over Rain saw Kai standing in her doorway, as a response she only glared at him

"Who was it that got you so pissed off?" the Russian teen asked

"You heard?" Rain asked looking somewhat shocked

"Ah yeah, I could hear you down the hall so I came for a closer look" replied Kai

"You know it's rude to listen in on some ones conversation," snapped Rain looking the least bit happy,

"Well you should keep your voice down in future" spoke Kai before turning to leave.

'Boris better not call me again anytime soon, I can't have Kai becoming suspicious of me' thought Rain before going to pick up her phone and placing it back in her pocket.

* * *

"Come on we have to start training" shot Kai

"Oh man, do we have to" wined Tyson

"Yes" hissed Kai the least bit happy with the younger teen

"Tyson, if we want to win this tournament we have to train" spoke Ray

"We'll win, we're the world champs" replied Tyson with a grin

"Tyson grow up, we're here to defend our title, but if we don't train we aren't going to win, that I can ashore you of, how do you think we became world champions in the first place" snapped Kai glaring at Tyson, after some silence Kai answered

"By training! Now get out there!"

"Alright, alright, gee no need to get angry about it" spoke Tyson as he left their hotel room Max, Ray, and Kenny close behind,

"When I schedule a training session that means everyone has to train, I don't care if you go off on your own but make sure you get some training done," said Kai looking down at Black Dranzer, who sat on the couch,

"Yeah fine" she replied standing up and leaving as well, Kai closing the door behind her. Together the Bladebreakers headed down towards a nearby park for some training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The Bladebreakers headed down towards the park ready to start their training, much to the dislike of Tyson who would have much preferred to stay back at the hotel watching TV. They headed down and got themselves set up near a couple of dishes. Kai had Tyson go off and run laps around the park saying he needed the exercise to loose a few pounds, while Ray and Rain went up against each other in battle and Max had Kai show him some interesting attack moves.

"Alright Rain let's get this underway and see what you've got" spoke Ray as he pulled out Driger,

"Whatever you say Ray" she replied pulling out her own black blade and preparing to launch it,

"All right now lets go in 3...2...1...let it rip!" shouted Ray as he launched his grey blade into the dish closely followed by Rain's black one. The two blades circled around each other, each waiting for the right time to attack,

"Come on Driger!" shot Ray as his blade launched itself into the black one. On contact the two blades battled it out each hitting the other repeatedly causing sparks to fly.

'This is ridiculous' thought Rain seeing no challenge in Ray. Suddenly Rains blade flashed a deep blood red before a dark aurora formed around it, as well as lightly around Rain herself. As this happened her blade shot forwards with such incredible speed it was unbelievable, sending Driger from the dish within seconds, making her the winner. In the background where Kai was showing Max some new moves something odd suddenly happened, Kai's navy blue blade unexpectedly shot from the dish and over to where Rain's black blade was still spinning.

"Dranzer" Kai frowned wondering why his blade would suddenly shoot off like that without being given an order. The blue blade ran circles around the black till it stopped in the centre, without warning bright red lights shot up from around Kai's blade before a fierce screech was heard, and then the magnificent fire phoenix erupted from the bit chip in all his glory. Wings outstretched, neck arched, talons bared and long tail feathers trailing. The power and suddenness of his entrance sent Rain to the ground with a gasp of shock.

"Dranzer what are you doing?" shot Kai running over to the dish, not paying attention to his master Dranzer gave another wild call before lunging forwards. Rain's black blade was knocked from the dish where it landed on the ground with a clink, Dranzer continued forwards ignoring all around him, and still aiming right for Rain,

"Dranzer no, STOP!" yelled Kai as he ran forwards to place himself between the wild phoenix and Rain. Dranzer abruptly stopped mere centimetres from Kai, causing a wave of powerful energy to radiate across the park, like a fierce sheet of hot air. Kai glared cold-heartedly at the firebird till Dranzer pulled back and with another deafening shriek retreated to his blade, which then slowed to a stop.

"What in the world happened?" shouted a voice, Tyson came running over to see what was up, but the others still shocked didn't reply. Kai stepped forwards to retrieve his blade, which seemed warm to the touch. Rain was still on the ground looking shocked at what had taken place,

"So is someone going to tell me what happened?" asked Tyson trying again to get something out of the others,

"We honestly have no idea," said Ray

"Yeah well I was running laps like Kai had said, then suddenly theses red flashes of light started happening and then Dranzer came up out of nowhere, and he didn't seem to happy, it looked like he was about to attack something, though I couldn't see another bit beast there, then he kind of lunged forwards, and then the next thing I know I'm knocked off my feet by this sudden blast of energy going through the park" spoke Tyson hopping that that may get someone else speaking,

"Well me and Rain where battling and Kai was showing Max some moves, Rain beat me and then that's when Kai's blade shot over here, Dranzer appeared and shot straight for Rain, that's when Kai jumped in font causing Dranzer to stop, he then kind of just went back into his blade before it stopped spinning" explained Ray,

"Hey Rain are you alright?" asked Max as he helped her to her feet,

"Yeah fine, just a little shocked that's all" she replied as she retrieved her blade,

"I think we might forget training for now and head back, we might start up again later" spoke Kai,

"Sounds good with me" cheered Tyson, happy to be going back to the hotel.

'What got into you Dranzer?' Kai mentally asked his bit beast, but his only response was a wave of scorching heat, which caused him to jump slightly and place his blade back into his pocket,

'Does Dranzer know?' thought Rain 'Is that why he attacked me'

'I can't let anything like that happen again, if Dranzer knows he'll tell Kai and then I'm screwed'.

"Hey Kenny, do you have any explanation as to what happened?" asked Tyson looking over at the youngest of the group as they headed back,

"Sorry Tyson not a clue" was the reply.

* * *

The Bladebreakers didn't do much more for the nest of the day, though Kai did try and get them to train again later on in the afternoon but he didn't get much out of them, luckily nothing like what happened that morning repeated its self, so now the bladers were relaxing in their hotel room. Tyson watching TV, Max and Ray playing a card game, Kenny typing away on Dizzi, Black Dranzer no where in sight and Kai sitting in his room still trying to get an answer out of his bit beasts who was ignoring his master. The Bladebreakers soon headed off to bed, Black Dranzer came back soon before heading off to bed as well, their hotel room was soon quiet as the six teens slept.

* * *

_Darkness clouded his mind...his thoughts, a swirling blackness which couldn't be escaped, a haunting shriek echoed through his head, shattering his sanity, and from the endless void of this tainted mind came forth a daunting figure. The shapeless form of a large bird swept through crying out in hatred, and soon another alike in all ways but colour flashed into view, as if challenging the creature of evil itself._

"_What did you think you were doing!" hissed the larger of the two, its ebony black feathers shinning in the dark light,_

"_Showing you for what you truly are" snapped the crimson bird,_

"_How dare you," shrieked the creature of darkness, its voice making your blood run cold in your veins._

"_You will pay for making such a foolish attack against me," it snarled again,_

"_Never, my master will quickly learn your plan" shot the crimson form, its bright red plumage shimmering in the darkness that clouded his thoughts._

"_He will never suspect a thing, humans are such foolish creatures, he won't pick it up unless I yell it in his face"_

"_You're wrong, Black Dranzer!" hissed the smaller,_

"_You dare challenge me!" shrieked the black phoenix before lunging forwards._

Kai shivered in his sleep, even though he was starting to sweat, he clutched the sheet in his hands, and bit the bottom of his lip, as another jolt of icy coldness wracked his body. The slate haired teen tossed his head from side to side in an attempt to shake the images from his mind, their wild screeching ringing in his ears, "Dranzer no" he gasped.

_The crimson phoenix was knocked to the ground, the larger black hovering overhead, she shrieked before diving forwards, the red bird moved to the side causing the black to miss. The two seemed to dance around one another as they sized each other up, their large feathered wings spread, necks arched and long tails flying. The phoenix of fire gave a wild call before driving forwards to attack the other, only she was much larger and more powerful, her strike slashed across the bird of fire causing him to cry out in pain, and he was once again knocked to the ground._

In one of the rooms Rain sat on the floor her back against the wall, she was dressed in her black singlet top and boxers with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her long black hair fell around her face like a black cloak, while her blood red orbs started lifelessly across the room though a sly smirk seemed to spread across her face every once and awhile.

Kai winced in pain as he tried to hold back a soft scream, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip again, hoping it to be enough to keep his strangled cry quiet, "No Black Dranzer, don't" he whispered.

In another of the rooms someone seemed to be awakening, his golden orbs glancing around the room wounding why he had awoken, when suddenly he snapped his head to the side as the thought he heard a sound, curious to know the Chinese teen pulled himself from bed to go see what was happening.

"_You think you can defeat me" the bird of darkness snarled,_

"_No one can defeat me, for I am untouchable, impassable, I am darkness and I am evil herself!" hissed Black Dranzer as she shot straight for Dranzer who shrieked out in pain as the creature of darkness made contact._

"No, NO DRANZER!" Kai screamed, as he shot from his bed.

"What Kai?" gasped Ray as he now ran for Kai's room wounding why his leader would have screamed out in such a way.

The others all shot from their beds when Kai's dreaded screamed echoed through the hotel,

"Was that Kai" Max asked himself as he ran from his room,

"Kai!" Tyson shouted as he headed for the Russians room,

"What was that?" cried Kenny as he too got up,

"Kai are you alright, I heard you scream!" shouted Ray as he burst into Kai's room only to find his leader sitting up in bed covered in sweat but still seemingly shivering from the cold. He looked pale and worn, his slate coloured hair sticking to his face, the sheets still clutched in his hands, and his breathing ragged.

"Kai what happened" yelled Max as he to came into the room Tyson following soon after, they received no answer from Kai who was starting lifelessly down at his own hands, or Ray who was now kneeling down by the bed.

"What's up I heard someone scream," shrieked Kenny, becoming distort,

"Kai are you ok?" Ray softly asked, but got no answer.

"Dranzer" Kai whispered, his voice so soft it was as if he had only mouthed the words,

"Kai?" spoke Tyson stepping forwards to see what was wrong,

"Black Dranzer" Kai mouthed again, before he became woozy, a sudden coughing fit came about for a moment before it slowly subsided, Kai felt the bile rising in his stomach, so before anything else could happen he jumped from bed startling the others and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him Kai threw-up into the toilet.

"Kai are you ok?" shouted the others as they now stood just outside the bathroom, not getting an answer Ray knocked on the door,

"Kai?" called Max, their only reply was the sounds of Kai throwing-up again.

Rain still sat in her room her arms still wrapped around her knees and a malicious smirk plastered across her face, the images of the final blow still playing through her mind in a most wondrous way,

"You have now paid for what you did Dranzer" she hissed.

* * *

Kai stood over the basin sink, staring at his reflection, he still looked pale and regarded the fact that he had had a restless night plainly clear.

"Dranzer" Kai cried softly, though no tears fell, he had forgotten how to cry long ago, the final image that had woken him up from his life-like nightmare now once again played through his head.

_Dranzer had been knocked to the ground and Black Dranzer hovered dangerously above, dark energy pulsating around her, she shot straight for Dranzer, and the crimson phoenix shrieked out in pain as the creature of darkness made contact. Black Dranzer flew backwards to survey her handy work, what had once been a glorious and majestic phoenix was now nothing more than a ruffled pile of blood covered feathers, Dranzer lay dieing, blood soaking through his dark crimson feathers to spill onto the soft earth below, he couldn't move to defend himself so his only option was to lay lifelessly._

Kai choked back another sob before he began coughing again. Spitting out blood Kai watched as the deep red liquid tricked down the sides of the sink, Kai spat out another mouthful of blood as it continued to rise up from his throat causing him to choke and then bring on another coughing fit. Turning on the tap Kai splashed ice-cold water over his face and washed out his mouth before washing the blood down the sink.

"Kai are you alright?" asked Tyson again, the others desperate to know,

"Kai, what's wrong" shot Ray before opening the door finding that it wasn't locked, the four teens piled in, and silently watched as Kai lent over the sink, the cold water still gushing out of the tap, Kai coughed another few times before it seemed to cease, the slate haired teen splashed more water onto his face before he turned off the tap and pushed past the others heading for his room again,

"Kai?" spoke Tyson

"Leave him Tyson, he's exhausted, we can ask question in the morning, for now lets get back to sleep and hope he's going to be ok" spoke Ray before heading back to his room, Max and Kenny soon doing the same, Tyson stood outside of Kai's room contemplating wether or not he should go in to see if his team leader was ok or not, he soon decided that it was probably best to leave him be for now.

Knowing her work for tonight was done, Black Dranzer stood up and walked over to her bed where she then climb in, feeling very satisfied with herself. Hopefully tomorrow she would get a look at the first legendary beast so she would have an idea of what she was up against.

* * *

Yeah third chapter done, hope it wasn't too confusing, and don't worry Dranzer isn't really dead or dieing I just wrote it that way to explain what was going on in the scene. Please review.


End file.
